<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Forever by arminsburnttoast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552940">Always Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminsburnttoast/pseuds/arminsburnttoast'>arminsburnttoast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminsburnttoast/pseuds/arminsburnttoast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl named Zatana grew up with Levi and her brother always there to protect her from the underground world. She longed to go up the stairs and see the real world more than anything. She dug her nose in every book about the world above her. After loosing her brother and Isabel she received a devastating injury and couldn't stay in the survey corps. 8 years later after healing and picking back up her desire to see the outside world she joined the 104th cadet corps and soon after was re united with Levi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screaming in my head became silent and my knees caved in and slammed into the ground. I must have not felt the pain then from the amount of adrenaline pumping through me. Not a single sound was heard besides the rain which I could no longer hear over the dead silence in my head. I couldn't grasp what I was seeing. Levi stood next to me just as dumb founded without a single movement. I wouldn't be able to tell he was alive if he hadn't been standing. My best friends unattached head laid in the grass next to my brothers body, their blood was everywhere. All over the ground, in our hair, they stained my clothes and dripped down my skin. Though it was probably mixed with my own as well. I couldn't tell if it was tears or rain uncontrollably streaming down my face and dripping off my chin and going down my neck.</p><p>It felt like only moments but apparently it had been hours of silence. Me and Levi stood there frozen in our tracks in complete shock of seeing our closest friends, people we even considered family, and my own brother to be lying dead with body parts flung carelessly and their blood on the ground and soaking the bottom of my pants where I fell. </p><p>I felt someone pull me up but everything felt so slow. I didn't realize how wounded I was until I was standing and my leg nearly caved again. I would have completely fell back without a second thought if Erwin wasn't there to steady me. He looked in my eyes repeating my name. I blinked a few times and the ringing in my ears that I didn't even notice until it started to fade away. </p><p>I heard Levi yelling but I was in no place to put together the words that he was saying in my mind.<br/>
I was in no position to steadily ride a horse with my wounded leg and absent mindedness. Erwin had to carry me to the carriage that was made for the wounded. I didn't imagine myself ever needing to sit in it but here I was. Levi made his way next to me and sat down and I just stared off into nothingness. </p><p>By the time I snapped out of it and finally started to clear my mind, I was in the hospital laying on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. I took a deep breath and sighed, I blinked a few times and started to stir in my bed uncomfortably. I brought my hand to my head in confusion and looked around the room in a panic. My breath started to steady when I saw a Levi sitting across from me forcing himself awake. </p><p>"Levi?" I coughed and he picked up his head and blinked whatever tired feelings he felt away. He jumped up from his chair to greet me but never said a word. "W-what happened? Where am I? Wheres.. wheres Farlan.. and Isabel! Where are they Levi!" I cried well knowing the answer. "Where are we?!" I sobbed and he walked closer to me. My arms squirmed and clawed to get up and I struggled with my body so weak. My left leg shot with extreme pain every time I made even the smallest movement. He grabbed my arms to get me to stop and I didn't realize how much I was shaking until I felt how steady his hands were. </p><p>"Zatana... calm down." Is all he said as he blankly looked down at me. Tears streamed down my face and I looked back and forth in his eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed and kneeled down to me and when he opened his eyes back I noticed they were glossy with a slight tint of redness.</p><p>"Levi.." I whispered so my voice wouldn't crack. </p><p>"They didn't make it.." he said and a sudden wave of realization hit me as I remembered everything that happened. I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried. I just stared right ahead of me in shock. He loosened his grip on my arm and stood back up. I fell into him and he put one arm around me while the other hung loosely by his side. My face was shoved into his shoulder and it took a moment for me to catch up to myself but once I did I was uncontrollably sobbing. </p><p>*** </p><p>It had been a couple days and I was caught up to date. My brother and my best friend had both died together. I had been in a ‘comma like’ state for a few days, drifting in and out of sleep endlessly. Levi was being transferred now that I was awake and they knew I was alive and that I would be okay. I was in no shape to go with him. The bone in my leg had been pierced and crushed by a huge branch but I was in such shock at the time I almost didn't feel it. Maybe it wasn't my brothers or best friends blood that I fell in, but my own. I had a new scar going from my temple and stretched across my check and stopped just below my cheek bone. </p><p>Levi left in a week and a half, and I basically spent every moment trying to regain strength back in my leg to walk on my own. He didn't leave my side often, and was there to grab my hand and pull me back up when I fell. </p><p>My hands desperately grabbed the railings on each of my side as I cautiously tried to take a very light step on my bad leg. I winced in pain but refused to let myself drop and quickly shifted myself to my good leg. A very small smile curled on my lips when I didn't fall. Levi's serious expression lightened just as mine did noticing I didn't fall this time. </p><p>** </p><p>"You really have to go?" I asked with my face buried in his chest avoiding any eye contact. I could tell how uncomfortable he was every time I hugged him but i didn’t care now. He was leaving so he had to deal with it one last time. </p><p>"Orders are orders." He held my head against his chest and his other hand hanging by his side. He stood up from kneeling by my side. I twisted in my chair trying to get myself to stand up and give him a proper hug goodbye. "Hey, what are you doing." He took my hand and gestured that I stayed seated. </p><p>"No I can do this, I have to do this." I frowned. </p><p>Erwin blinked a few times and looked down with pity. His lips twitched in guilt that he was taking away all I had left but I knew he wasn't fond of me or Levi since we were instructed to kill him yet he still felt pity. </p><p>I took a deep breath and pushed myself up and practically fell into Levi. He steadied me so I wouldn't fall and wrapped both arms around me. My arms were wrapped around his neck. My eyes were squeezed shut and I sighed when I had to let go. I stumbled but he helped me back to my wheelchair. I knew he wasn't much of a hugger, or anything like that so it meant a lot of me that he hugged me for once. He left me with the memory of his very small, forced, yet polite grin. He hopped on his horse and I returned his smile with a salute. He nodded and my eyes drifted to Erwins and he nodded right back with a pitying yet stern smile. I sighed at the sight of watching them ride their horses off far away from anywhere near where me now.</p><p> </p><p>______</p><p>A/N </p><p>not sure if I'm gonna continue posting this story it just depends on how well it does on the first few chapters, let me know what you all thought :) this first chapter was short since it's kind of just a prologue. </p><p>Also let me know if you think this story would be better written in 3rd person or if you think 1st is fine. Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 104th Cadets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been years but I had such a strong urge to re join the scouts. I was fully recovered and I've regained all my strength and I had finally gotten over past mistakes. I knew I was ready now, I was a bit older than the other cadets but that didn't matter to me. </p><p>It had been a few days since training had started and today we had to practice hand to hand combat and had to practice using our ODM gear and slay fake wood Titans. I was ready and took a few deep breaths and constantly reminded myself to listen to what the commander was saying but I got distracted about everything that might go wrong. I brushed it off best I could and just tried to listen. </p><p>"Okay everyone pare up with each other and practice hand to hand fighting." He stated and a much taller man walked up to me with a kind smile. He towered way over me and had light brown hair that fell loosely on his head. He was charming and slightly intimidating by how well his poster was and how strong I knew he was based on the days before and what I had seen him do. </p><p>"Jean." He smiled and stuck out his hand for me to shake. He must have been an entire foot taller than me. Though up close it may not have been as dramatic as I made it out to be in my head but I swear it felt like I snapped my head back looking up at him. </p><p>"Zatana.. or Tana..." I smiled shyly and shook his hand. </p><p>"I think you're one of the only ones I haven't met yet so if it's okay with you do you wanna pare up for today's training?" He asked. I took a deep breath and nodded a yes and he nodded back with a smile. </p><p>He took his fighting stance and waited for me to get in mine. He underestimated me and I could see it in the way he looked at me. Being so much shorter than him, not as many muscles and I don't have the "advantage" of being a "big strong" man and being looked at as strong no matter who you were as long as you were a tall man. </p><p>Nothing Jean had done himself made me mad, but I was filled with anger thinking about him beating me even in this stupid training exercise that I didn't fully understand why we were learning in the first place. After all it wasn't like we were going to be doing much human on human fighting, right?</p><p>I took my fighting stance and he waited a few second and swung a fist. I dodged it and he must have seen it coming because he quickly adjusted rather than letting a heavy blow stumble him. He swung his leg and I jumped over it and swung mine under his to make him fall but he quickly adjusted and caught himself before he could do anything but stumble. That time it seemed to surprise him. He slightly squinted his eyes now seeming determined. </p><p>He swung his leg and I caught it with my arms, I almost shoved him back but he grabbed my arm and swung me around and got his footing back. I grabbed his arm and twisted it off me and twisted it behind his back. He groaned in pain but used his leg to stumble me backward and yanked himself out of my grasp. He swung his fist and I ducked and kicked my leg under his causing him to fall on his back but without hesitation he jumped back to his feet and I could see him strategically planing his next move. </p><p>I went to kick him in the chest and I actually made it. He let out a cough and stumbled back, but he was quicker and grabbed my leg and before I could adapt he swooped his leg under my bad leg and I fell right on my back knocking the air right out of me. Again I wasn't as quick as he was and he had pinned me to the ground. And I tapped his arm letting him know I was done and he had won. </p><p>I coughed trying to regain my breath and he towered over me offering his hand to help me up. I accepted it and he pulled me up with a smile. I looked around us and quite a few people had been watching, including the Commander. My cheeks felt hot with embarrassment. I was already angry I had lost to this boy and now everyone else got to see me fail as well. </p><p>"I'm impressed Tana." He said with his hands on his hips. "Sorry if I hurt your leg. I noticed you refused to use that leg in your fighting and you kept shifting your weight so you wouldn't put presser on it so I assumed it was your bad leg and I used it against you, sorry if it hurt I didn't think it through." </p><p>"No no, you're fine. It's healed now I've just grown used to using my other leg now I guess. But really I'm okay." I smiled and he sighed and dropped his shoulders a bit in slight relief. </p><p>"Well good i'm glad i didn't hurt you, uh.. your h-hair is very beau-" Jean started and scratched his neck nervously. </p><p>"Okay Cadets line up!" The commander yelled and i gave Jean a polite smile and nod before walking away. </p><p>** </p><p>It had been a while and I changed partners a few times in different training exercises but now it was time to practice with the ODM gear. </p><p>"You're holding your swords wrong." One of my fellow cadets whispered to me perhaps so I wouldn't get yelled at by the commander for holding them incorrectly. The fellow cadet had chin length yellow blonde hair and sky bright blue eyes. He was only a few inches taller than me but my lips twitched in a frown since he was probably 10 or less years younger than me. </p><p>"Does it matter as long as I get the job done correctly?" I asked. </p><p>He looked at the commander then back at me. “I would say no, but..." He looked back again and shrugged. </p><p>"Thank you." I smiled and decided to accept his help and I switched my swords around. I didn't even notice I was holding them wrong. Levi used to hold them like this and I guess at some point I did too and  I had forgotten the real way to hold them. He smiled back at me and a gunshot went off signalling our race to the end with several wooden titans popping up along the way. We swung through the trees and I sliced the nape of every wooden Titan that came in my way. I was almost to the finish line when a fake Titan popped right in front of and I had to awkwardly twist myself not to run right into it and strained a muscle in my bad leg and gasped as I was sent hurdling towards the ground right at the edge of the forest we were racing through. </p><p>I groaned and pulled my leg to my chest and laid on the ground in a ball. The blond kid next to me from before was the first person to reach me and then a few others made their way to me as well. </p><p>"Are you okay?" The kid asked and I bit my lip and nodded yes as I screamed at myself in my head not to cry. "Are you sure." He frowned at my obvious efforts to seem uninjured. And I just nodded again. </p><p>"Cadet! On your feet now!" The commander yelled and I took a deep breath and the people around me stepped back to give me space. I sat up and pushed myself off the ground. I was standing for only a second before I felt my leg become weak again. Someone noticed and quickly aided to my assistance before I could fall. He had dark brown hair, freckles spread across his cheeks and a encouraging smile. He grabbed my hand before I fell and I squeezed his hand to steady myself but he showed no sign of pain so that relived a bit of fear. "Are you injured cadet?" The commander asked. </p><p>"I was... in the past, I'm fully healed.. but I'm afraid this leg will never be as strong as it was. I believe I just strained my muscle trying to manoeuvre myself around that last Titan." I explained. He nodded his head and I was surprised he didn't make me walk or run it off but instead waved to the bench across from us for me to sit on. I nodded my head and saluted before the kind man helping me stand also helped me reach the bench. </p><p>"Thank you so much." I smiled. </p><p>"Marco." He said once I sat down. </p><p>"Thank you Marco. I'm Zatana." I shook his hand and he slightly bowed his head and returned the smile I had given him. </p><p>“It’s no problem.” He said before having to walk back to the rest of the cadets. </p><p>With in only a few moments a girl had walked over to me with a bag of ice. "Hey, I was sent to get this for you. He told me he's only gonna give you 5 more minutes to rest so enjoy it." She let out a small laugh. She had a natural smile and she looked so much like the boy that helped me with my swords earlier, I would have thought it was the same person if her hair wasn't longer and she was much shorter. Shorter than me even, I had to stop myself from laughing in relief that I found someone shorter than me. Levi would have been amused. Levi. The thought of him made me feel uneasy. I often wondered if he was even still alive. I wrote him a letter a year back and he never responded. I didn't let that convince me he was dead, maybe it just never got to him. </p><p>"Thank you." I smiled and sighed when she walked away counting down to five minutes.</p><p>*** </p><p>It made it easier for me that we weren't doing anymore training, now we were just in our classrooms. Things around here were well organized, I sat next to the same people I shared rooms with and stood next to when we were all rowed up. Sasha to my left and Mikasa to my right. There seemed to be a lot more boys in the class than girls but that only powered me more so to get stronger. Mikasa was undeniably the strongest girl I had met and her strength seemed to come for effortlessly compared to everyone else. </p><p>The blond boy that helped me earlier seemed to be good friends with Mikasa and was sitting by her side pointing things out to her and another boy sitting next to him every so often. He whispered but every so often I'd catch something he says. It reminded me of the way I used to talk to Levi, Isabel, and Farlan. The memory made me smile and I let a small sigh out. I felt a tap on my elbow and I looked to my left. </p><p>"Are you gonna finish that?" Sasha mumbled and swallowed with more bread still in her mouth. </p><p>I exhaled a small laugh and handed her my left over bread from lunch that I was slowly eating throughout class. She was so happy I swear I heard her growl. She snatched it and shoved her already stuffed face full of it making me laugh. I took a look around the class realizing all these people would be who I'm spending the next 3 years and maybe even longer with. 3 years till I can become a scout and travel beyond the walls again. It seemed like forever but my classmates seemed fun enough to make the time pass by.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Near three years later*</p><p>"Cadets! We have good news, we have received word from an official that Commander Erwin will be paying a visit along with his team and the Captain and Squad Leader along with his team." He told us and many people started whispering and looking around. I think I froze completely in my tracks. Last I checked Levi was still with Erwin. Is Levi still be with him? Who is the captain now? Is Levi the captain or squad leader? Is he even still alive? "Please Cadets, try not to embarrass me in front of The Commander, Squad leader and humanities strongest soldier, and other officials. You could be with them one day so there no room for bad first impressions." He warned and we all nodded and saluted in understand meant. </p><p>He said captain first and now he's saying humanities strongest soldier. Is it the same person? </p><p>After everyone went back to their tasks before the commander told us the news, I walked up to him. </p><p>"Commander Sadies.. Sir." I shyly tried to get his attention as I walked up with my shoulders slouched. </p><p>"It's been 3 years and you still don't speak up when you talk no matter how much i remind you huh?” He told, I paused and stood up straight clearing my throat. </p><p>"Sorry sir, I just wanted to ask you... who is visiting with the Commander?" I spoke up. His eye brows curled and searched for my face. I tried to think of what I might have said wrong and dropped my posture again and felt my heart pick up speed. "I mean.. I-" </p><p>"You want me to go through every single survey corp thats coming with him?" He tilted his head. </p><p>"I mean no sorry I guess I just meant who's the officials coming I guess. I-" </p><p>"I heard you used to live in the underground city correct?" He asked with a small sigh. </p><p>"Oh, yes sir." </p><p>"And you were aquatinted with Captain Levi right?" He asked and my heart dropped to my stomach. </p><p>"Oh so the captain is Levi?" I smiled.   </p><p>He looked confused but answered, "Yes, it is." He looked as if it was obvious, and maybe it was, I often forgot to pay attention when people spoke for long periods of time so if it was obvious or talked a lot about I may have missed it. I nodded and walked away trying to fight the smile on my face away. </p><p>I was nearly jumping up and down. He was still alive and not only that but he was the Captain. He must be so different then last time I saw him. Last time he despised the scouts and we were even recruited to kill Erwin at first. I wondered just how much had changed. </p><p>Lunch was called and everyone gathered in the cafeteria. I sat at a random table. I was too distracted to see what table I had choose and who was around me. </p><p>"Hey." I looked over taken out of my thoughts and saw Jean smiling at me. Soon after a group of teens sat all around me. </p><p>"Hi." I smile back and went back to my thoughts. I stared at my food and picked around it forgetting to actually eat it, all I could think about was possibilities with Erwin and Levi. </p><p>"Zatana," someone said and I turned my head to see everyone staring at me. </p><p>"Hm?" I mumbled looking around and then back at the person to who said my name. </p><p>"Oh, I just asked you if it was true that you used to work with General Erwin." Eren asked. </p><p>"Oh, sorry. Yeah." I smiled. "Yeah I was on his squad very briefly a few years back."</p><p>"Does that mean you knew Captain Levi?!" Eren asked excitedly, eyes practically sparkling. </p><p>I smiled trying to contain myself best I could. "Yeah I knew them both." I shoved food in my face to cover my excitement to see my old friend. </p><p>"Wow." He dropped his shoulders and smiled. "Can you believe this Armin?! She knew Levi this whole time... We’ve known you three years and you never thought to bring up that you know captain Levi?” He looked at Armin with a semi annoyed yet excited laugh then I noticed everyone was looking right at me, even the other near tables. "What can you tell us about him?" </p><p>I laughed and took a bite out of my food. "What do you wanna know?" I crossed my legs and they practically leaped out of their bodies. </p><p>"You were friends with him?!" Eren asked all jumpy. </p><p>"Well I practically grew up with him. My brother and him were best friends. And he was just as close with my childhood best friend. They were all inseparable, basically family. I was much younger so I wasn't always in on all the fun but I was pretty much always with them whenever I could i less i was at school. Levi was my friend and the closest thing I have left to any old friends or family. Though I haven't seen him in nearly 8 years." I explained and everyones eyes widened a little and some a lot.</p><p>"Wow, what's he like?" Eren practically drooled and anxiously hang on every word that I said. </p><p>"Well.." I laughed. "Don't expect rainbows and unicorns when talking to him. My brother used to yell at him cause he would make me cry." I laughed at the memory. Hiding behind my big brother for protection while he yelled at an annoyed and bored looking Levi. Then my brother would get even more mad since Levi didn't care and would just ignore my brother and start cleaning something. And I would cry even more cause they would yell back and fourth for what felt like hours. Then Isabel would come and walk around with me and take me to get ice-cream and when we came back they would still be yelling at each other but at least we had a snack to watch the show now.” I laughed at the memory </p><p>"How old were you?" Armin asked. </p><p>"I’m 7 years younger than younger than Levi. So I was around 15 the last time I saw him.. well I guess that's your ages actually when I went on my first mission. And now I'm 23 so hes 30 now." </p><p>"Is it true that hes the strongest soldier in history?" Reiner asked with a motto toned voice and his arms crossed sitting up straight. </p><p>I laughed again, "I haven't seen him in 8 years, I only went on one mission with him so I don't know if I can say for sure since I haven't seen every soldier in history in action. But, I can say that Levi has always had this huge drive in him ever since I can remember. He has had like this crazy energy in him and when he's determined enough to do something it gets done. He slayed this huge Titan completely by himself when no other soldier with us could. I've never seen someone take on a Titan the way he did. I didn't have too much Titan experience at the time but even now after seeing a good share of them, I still have yet to see someone kill a Titan in the way he did." I explained and everyone hung on every word I said like it was the last thing they would ever hear. No one had a response but they all obviously had tons of questions, I could see in the way their eye brows pulled together, how they looked around, or down at the ground trying to piece things together. </p><p>"Why aren't you still with him?" Eren wondered. </p><p>"Is it because of your injury?" Armin jumped in. </p><p>"Yeah, on my first mission I was with Levi, my brother, and my friend Isabel. Levi had another goal in mind than the one at hand. See none of us wanted to be scouts at first. We were forced into the work because they caught us using our odm gear and we were hired to Erwins squad. Anyways, we all just wanted freedom at the time even if we didn't really understand at the time what that really meant. Levi was determined to get us all free on that day and do the job we were given. It was pouring rain, we hadn't really experienced rain many times before so it was very different for us. Levi went ahead of us and only moments later a Titan came out of no where wiping half the people out with one swipe. I fell off my horse and a massive tree branch crushed my leg. I screamed and struggled to get it off me and I watched the Titan... devour my brother and decapitate my best friend and Levi was no where to be seen. I thought he was dead too. I screamed trying to get the branch off me and the Titan had killed everyone else. Only I was left so he came for me. I finally kicked the branch off me but my leg was completely useless so all I could do was drag it behind me and try to walk away, which I don't even know how I did that cause I wasn't able to walk on my own for a year after that. Must have been adrenaline. But Levi came out of nowhere and saw what had happen. Like I said earlier, he had this energy in him unlike anything I've ever seen and right before the Titan got me Levi sliced it open and cut the nape off so aggressively the Titan was nothing but bags of flesh and bones on the ground dissolving once Levi was finished with it." I breathed through the painful memory. It was the only time I got through the story without breaking down in the middle of it. </p><p>Everyone stared at me with pity and sympathy. The same look Erwin always gave me everytime I saw him after that day. Everyone had that same look in their eyes. All except Eren. He looked down with anger in his eyes. It was actually the only expression I had gotten from someone that didn't annoy me while telling that story. Almost like understand meant and anger. Like he knew how to react even subconsciously. I knew what had happened to his mom so I understood why I got that reaction from him. Mikasa touched Erens arm sympathetically. </p><p>"Eren?" I heard her whisper more as a question so see if he was okay. </p><p>"So you guys didn't want to be scouts?" Jean asked. </p><p>"Not at first no." I said and everyone made a hum of surprise or confusion. Moments later lunch was called for being over and I realized I and only eaten a couple bites at most and Sasha stared at the remainder of my food. I took one last bite, laughed and handed it to her. She hugged me as I walked by and scarfed the food down in a matter of seconds so she could get back out in time for training.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Humanities Strongest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were all ordered to get ready and look our best for the Commander and his team who were coming in a couple short hours. We were told training wouldn't be stopped for them, so not only should we look our best and most presentable, but we should also train our best because maybe one day we would be on their team too.</p><p>We all remained training in hand to hand combat while waiting on the soldiers to arrive. I was particularly anxious. What would I say. What would he say. Does he know I'm here? Does he know I'm alive, that I'm healed, that I rejoined the scout regiment?</p><p>"Zatana, hey! Do you wanna partner up?" Eren said walking up to me and taking his stance not even waiting for me to answer. </p><p>"Oh sure." I shrugged and tried to shake my overwhelming thoughts. </p><p>"We haven't don't this training together in a while and we are about to graduate." He explained and I nodded with a smile while I got in my stance. </p><p>I wiped the dust off my pants and jumped a little just to get myself snapped out of my thoughts. I shook my hands and looked Eren right in the eyes determined not to loose. </p><p>He made the first move.  A classic "manly move" to strike first. But it was predictable so I easily swayed out of the way. He was strong and determined just as I was but his attention was in his arms and the stance in his legs was weaker and that's where I knew my opening would be with him, but I also knew that he would go for my legs too. Now that everyone knows of my past injury they all think they have me figured out and how to beat me. We had trained for three years so both of us had gotten a lot stronger. </p><p>He had specifically improved a lot. I think we all have but him more so. Learning from others, I had fought with Annie, I had seen him fight with her and miserably fail multiple times throughout the years. But now using some of her tactics along with others, he was improving a lot. </p><p>I dodged his punches and he was obviously getting upset that he kept missing. I hooked my good leg under his and tripped him. He fell right on his back and groaned in anger before swiftly doing the same to me from the ground and making me fall on the butt. I let out a groan and we both hopped up to our feet and right before he threw another fist, Mikasa came up from behind and touched his shoulder to get his attention.  He snarled at her for interrupting, but then realized it was because Commander Erwin and his team along with Captain Levi, and his team were arriving. We both froze in our tracks and just stared at the upcoming horses. </p><p>"Positions everyone!" Our commander yelled. And everyone scattered and ran off to their designated positions. All lined up in rows. I was in the second line with Mikasa and Sasha  I stood on my tip toes to see past the taller boys and girls in front of me. Since standing on my toes only added an inch or two to my height I scoffed annoyed since I could barley see. I wasn’t terribly short but Jean, Marco, and Ymir were directly in front of me, and I definitely wasn’t tall. </p><p>“Jean move your big head! I cant see!” I whispered kicking the back of his leg but he just flipped me off. </p><p>"You can switch with me shorty." Sasha whispered to me. I scoffed but realized Christa was on the fight side in front of her so i could possibly peak over her. </p><p>"The commander will not be happy." I bit my lip as I thought of what I should do. </p><p>"Oh come on it's impossible to notice, one person switching one spot all the way over here. It will be fine." She smiled. I looked around us and I nodded and we both switched as fast as we could blink. I still had to stand on my tip toes and lean to the side but now I could actually see. </p><p>The horses trotted in and my stomach was in knots. My heart was pounding with excitement and nerves. Sasha poked me in the side to get my attention. I broke my stare from the horses to look at her. </p><p>"Calm down, I'm sure he will be happy to see you." She smiled and it was then I noticed my fingers digging into each other with nerves. My finger tips were red and peeled and I let out a small laugh and nodded at her.</p><p>A familiar black horse next to a familiar white horse trotted along. I saw Erwin who was noticeable from a mile away. He was just as tall as I remember and his hair hadn't changed a bit. I smiled at the memory of him. Then my eyes searched every face for the one I had been so desperate to see only one more time for the past 8 years. And when I found his face I felt my heart stop. I could do nothing to stop the smile plastered on my face. I had to use everything in me not to walk up to him and hug him. I had to remind myself of how long it had been since I had seen him, he may not even care for me anymore. Maybe he saw the letter I sent him last year and chose not to answer because he didn't care about me anymore. He didn't notice me though he didn’t really take more than a small glance at us. He seemed to be in a conversation with a taller girl with glasses and a pony tail and Erwin. They walked to the horse stalls and got themselves ready and walked back over. </p><p>"Hello cadets, it's an honour to meet all of you. Our future defenders." Erwin smiled. Levi stood next to him just as short as I remembered. It made me smile. Levi seemed to be examining faces in the crowd. I was over on the right side and his gaze hadn't reached over in my direction yet. My stomach was turning. I felt conflicted on wanting to run the opposite direction and wanting to run up to him and catch up on everything and just see my old friend again. I couldn’t do anything besides just stand there feeling like I was going to throw up. </p><p>"We don't want to stop your training so we will be joining you." The girl with glasses smiled excitedly. “It’s been a while since we’ve done this so take it easy on us okay?” She winked. </p><p>Erwin stood next to the commander towering over him. Erwin was taller than the people who towered a lot over me. I felt like an ant next to him. But even more so was someone text to him who stood even a few inches taller than Erwin. My eyes went wide, poor Levi. </p><p>"Today we are exercising a few skills. Tracking, strength, durability, and bravery. Today's event will be to capture the most headbands. Everyone will be split into duo's, one boy and one girl. Among you two you will decide who wears the head band and who will be the defender. Your goal will be to capture as many as you can, while also being the last one standing. You're disqualified if your band is taken, but you get 60 seconds to retrieve if back  anymore than 60 seconds with out a head band and you're out. If you take someone's band who has stolen someone else's you may take all the bands that your opponent held and they will be yours now. The last team standing wins. Any questions?" </p><p>Jean raised his hand and the commander nodded for him to go ahead. "What do we get if we win?" </p><p>I couldn't hear it but I know Levi scoffed at the question. I could see it and I knew he would. </p><p>"Bragging privileges cadet." He answered. "And I guess you can have 20 minutes to sit out of the next event if you desire." Everyone nodded and waited for further instructions. </p><p>"Me and Commander Erwin, and a couple others here will not be participating but observing. Everyone else will be participating. Take 10 minutes to find a partner and we will begin." Commander Sadies said. </p><p>Everyone saluted and separated. I couldn't move I just stood frozen. I swallowed and yelled at myself to take even one step. What felt like life times later I finally took a deep breath and went step for step closer to Levi. On my way I heard Jean say my name. I was so focused I almost forgot to respond. But then I stopped and turned a few seconds delayed. </p><p>"Huh? Sorry, yeah?" </p><p>"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you wanted to partner up. Unless.. you were about to ask someone else then go ahe-" </p><p>"What? Oh no no, yeah we can be a team just hold on I'll be right back." I smiled. His eyes shifted from me to Levi, then back to me and he nodded. </p><p>I had to completely restart my mind set. Taking another deep breath and I was on my way again. He was talking to glasses and some red head again when he unintentionally made eye contact with me. His eyes drifted away and then he froze and turned to me double taking it. It stopped me in my tracks. I didn't know if it was a good or bad double take. He blinked a few times and eyebrows very very turned up. I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't watching for some sort of expression so intensely in fact I might have even imagined it. He walked right of the conversation and walked up to me. I continued walking again and we met in the the middle. Neither of us saying anything. I just stared at him and he did the same. He was probably 4 feet away from me. </p><p>"I thought you-" he started. I interrupted him with a tight hug. Just as I remembered his arms hung loosely while I hugged him. He was never one for hugs but he would never stop me. </p><p>"Sorry, I probably should have asked now that you're the-" I started and pulled away from the hug. </p><p>"It's okay..." He nodded and I just looked at him and smiled. </p><p>"I didn't know if you were still alive." I frowned. "It's been so long." I sighed trying not to let my anger for the situation ruin the moment. </p><p>"I didn’t know you could walk.”</p><p>"You never wrote back.” I frowned. </p><p>"Well-" he started but was interrupted but the girl with glasses grabbing his shoulders and shaking him with a bright smile. </p><p>"Oh Shorty! Who is this? You didn't tell me you were in a long distance relationship." The girl teased pushing him with her elbow. He rolled his eyes and then looked back at me. </p><p>"She's an old friend." He rolled his eyes at the girl</p><p>"You had friends before me and you never told me?! Wow and I thought I was making progress about knowing your past. And i thought i was the only one who could possibly be friends with this rock of a person.” Levi pried her hands off him and scowled at her. </p><p>"You actually met her a long t- whatever the game thing is about to start four-eyes, don't you think you should be trying to find a partner or something."</p><p>"Well I already found one silly." She laughed. "Unless you two have some-" She hinted with a smirk. </p><p>"Oh no I already have a partner."  I said almost relived. It had been so long since I had seen Levi I don't think I could hold up a non excruciatingly awkward partnership with him right now. </p><p>"Then seems like you're my partner short stack." She slapped is shoulder making him step forward and turn his head to scowl at her again. I remembered enough about him to know when he's being serious about his annoyance for you or when he actually cares for you but is annoyed. They were obviously friends, but I'm not sure there's a person alive that doesn't annoy him. </p><p>"Okay everyone! Time started in T - 90 seconds. Find your partner if you haven't already." Erwin said loud enough for everyone to hear. </p><p>Me and Levi looked back at each other. I just smiled and nodded at him not sure what to say or do with my hands. I didnt know if I was supposed to salut. Or hug him? No, definitely not that. Shake his hand? I didn't know instead I held my own hand and awkwardly turned around and walked to Jean. </p><p>On my walk back to Jean I thought of a thousand different things I could have done or said and kicked myself for leaving so awkwardly. But now I had to change my attention to this game. No way would I let this go down easy. I need to make my way to top 10 I need to remind these people I'm not just some small injured girl. I need to show Levi and Erwin what they missed. Jean is strong, easily one of the strongest cadets, we had a chance to get really far in this if we played it smart and made wise decisions.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Let me know if you guys like it so far :)) Idk this chapter might be super cringe i'm sorry</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Keep Going</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I’m so sorry it’s been like a month since i’ve updated i’ve just been insanely behind on school and have t had much motivation and chapter 139 broke me but also motivated me to write again so here :) It’s a bit longer than my previous chapter to make up for lost time i hope you enjoy)</p><p> </p><p>All the teams paired and were separated and given 5 minutes to strategize. Me and Jean had decided that I would wear the head band and he would defend. </p><p>"Sorry, this may have been my fault but, a lot of people see you as weak because of your past injury, they will go for your leg with out hesitation to win. I know you're healed and your leg is not much of a problem anymore, but a lot of people will view you as an easy target." He explained and anger raged on my face. </p><p>"I can handle myself!" I snarled. It made me angry that my leg had been just about fully healed fully healed before camp but now people used it against me like a liability or weakness. </p><p>He smiled at me and let out a small laugh at my confidence,  "I know you can, and this will be the perfect time to prove it."-" So I think we should start discreet, most people i think are going to go after the main crowd and possibly even captain levi and section commander hange first to try their best to get the obvious challengers out first. But that means a lot will be taken out quickly and we don't wanna be part of that group. So, if we keep our distance, fighting who comes in our way but not seeking trouble, I think that's how we could have our best chance in winning." He said while making a determined fist with his hand and smacking it in the palm of his opposite hand. </p><p>I smiled and agreed to the plan. Everyone got ready to run. We had miles and miles of wooded areas and fields to roam around in. Me and Jean decided it best to stay in the woods, it would be easier to avoid open fights and be easier to have less people come after us. </p><p>The gun went off and chaos immediately rose. People piling on top of one another and screaming. I was almost separated in the crowd. Everyone so much taller and forceful. I could get so easily lost and pushed around. Jean noticed my drowning in the crowd and grabbed my hand yanking and dragging me through the crowd. I saw Levi in the corner of my eyes effortlessly pull the headband off of 3 kids basically simultaneously, no sign of struggle on his face. He felt my glare and turned his head towards me but I was hidden in the trees at that instant. We continued running until the yelling became quieter. </p><p>Our hands rested on our knees and we gasped for air and checked our surroundings. I heard a leaf crackle and Jean stuck his arm out without even looking, a boy smashed his head right into Jeans arm and stumbled into the ground. Jean grabbed his shirt pulling him back up and looked around and the girl wearing the band charged just the same and Jean quickly snatched her band. They were so exhausted from the run they fell to the ground without much of a care that they just lost or were about to if they didn't get their band back in about 50 more seconds. Jean put the band over his head like a necklace or a prize he had just won.</p><p>"Well that wasn't too hard." He smirked. </p><p>"Well it's not gonna get any easier." I said and walked past him. </p><p>He paused for a minute but then turned around and followed me. I honestly didn't know where I was going but neither did Jean and we couldn't just wait for everyone to find us. We had to keep moving and keep our guards up. </p><p>"So.. how was talking to Levi?" Jean asked cautiously. I could tell he has wanted to ask for a while and just kept waiting. My pace slowed and I glanced back at him behind me but then pulled my face forward and kept walking. I wasn't normally awkward around my friends, especially Jean cause I was probably closest with him and maybe Sasha or Armin as well. </p><p>I didn't have a real reason to be as mad as I felt but I was. I was angry. I didn't really know who I was angry at but I didn't want to take it out on Jean, someone I knew wasn't the cause. </p><p>"It was fine." I said trying to keep my angry tone out and replace it with a shrug so he wouldn't notice how I actually felt. Jean had picked up his pace and we walked side by side. </p><p>I started learning Jeans patterns in the way he moved. Every 30 seconds or less he would check his surroundings and then look at me as if my head band would have just floated off. He would glace at me every once in a while for a reason I couldn't really figure out. Not really to check on me but just a quick glance and then back in front of him. </p><p>Jean looked as if he was about to say something based on the sudden smile on his face. He picked his head up to look at me and then his eyes widened and his expression dropped. He yanked my arm behind him and I jerked around to see who he must have been looking at. Bertholdt and Ymir. An odd pairing but they must have not had any other options. I think we could take them. Though Ymir was tough, tougher than me, and taller. And bertholdt wasn't agressive but he was strong and probably the size of a whole small child taller than me which only made me more angry and kind of embarrassed. </p><p>We planted our feet and got in our fighting positions. Bertholdt and Ymir were in the trees. They had a high ground advantage but without gear or weapons it wasn't like there was too many things they could do from there. They must have done it to stay out of fights or sneak around. Or possibly for intimidation since Bertholdt didn't have much intimidation other than his height. </p><p>"Why don't you just give us your headband now and we can avoid embarrassment." Jean said standing up tall with a cocky smile.</p><p>"Hilarious Jean, maybe one day I'll finally be able to knock those pretty teeth in." Ymir said returning the cocky smile with a sarcastic one while looking at her nails as if she was bored. </p><p>They jumped down from the trees and dusted the dirt from their pants. I was actually nervous for this fight. I don't even think this game or whatever was to rank us, like the hand to hand combat, just to change training up and get us to think quicker on our feet in different situations. </p><p>Jean spared no time to charge at Bertholdt, the defender. Leaving me and Ymir, the headband holders to battle. I pulled my eye brows together and got in my fighting stance. She charged at me and I ducked her punch and grabbed her arm and twisted it. She groaned but was able to wiggle her arm out and get out of my grasp and switch it around. Now she was twisting my arm and shoving my arm into my back. She went to kick the back of my knees but I hooked my leg under hers and made her fall back and release me. </p><p>I straddled her to the ground and went to grab her head band, but I didn't notice Bertholdt was charging at me. I heard him running but it only caught my attention when it was getting louder. Before I could think another thought, he tackled me to the ground. I struggled and fought with my arms. He grabbed my arms with his but now he had nothing to get my head band with. Ymir jumped up realizing the situation but Jean charged at her. Bertholdt had my arms and was now straddling my waist so I couldn't really move my legs. I groaned and gritted my teeth my hair was all over my face annoyingly only being the cherry on top of the cake for my anger. </p><p>"JEAN!" I yelled and he just made a scared yell in response. I closed my eyes and sighed, I picked my head up and head butted him as hard as I could making him let go and awkwardly fell back and he groaned. We both cried in pain and held our heads while trying to stand up and get in our fighting stance though neither of us could really see or fight. I felt blood start to drip down and it made me nauseous. </p><p>I heard a ' ha HA!' from Jean and before I could see why, I felt a hand around my waist and pull me back and keep running as fast as he could so they wouldn't catch back up and take their band back. But they definitely tried. I could barely open my eyes and I knew Bertholdt was in the same position so Ymir was in the same place as Jean, both dragging us. But if Jean could keep it up for 40 more seconds their time would be up and we would be in the clear. </p><p>"Good lord Tana, what did you do?!" He said looking down at my fore head. "You didn't have to injure yourself, I just needed you to hold him off while I got Ymir's. » </p><p>"Well I could tell he was strategizing, he wasn't just going to let you take Ymir's band, he is supposed to defend her, but if he let me go he knew I'd attack him, but he also knows that our attention is on Ymir not him, I could tell he was going to try to get up and tackle you, he had the advantage on me so I had to do something. Plus he is like a million feet tall so I only have sooooo many options for attack especially in my position. Plus it was also the perfect distraction for you. Getting Ymirs attention on Bertholdt for even a split second for you to get hold of her band." I yelled as we ran. </p><p>He just looked at me and smiled. "Well.... good thinking strategy wise I am guess... but that was stupid." </p><p>"I know.. trust me I know." I whimpered in pain and the headache I could feel coming. </p><p>Ymir slowed down realizing their time limit allowing us to slow down as well. I basically fell into Jean trying to catch my breath and be able to see more than 3 feet in front to me. I sat on the ground and held my head and sealed my eyes shut for a few minutes. Jeans hand was on my shoulder for support and I could feel him looking around to make sure we were safe. </p><p>"Do you know how many are left?" Jean asked Bertholdt and Ymir as they were on they way back accepting defeat with annoyed sighs and a groans in pain from Bertholdt. </p><p>"No, but I know it's not too many. A lot didn't make it through the first 10 minutes. I'm guessing no more than 10 teams." They answered. </p><p>I looked up and Jean smiled. "Top 10, not bad." He patted my shoulder and helped me up. I was still bleeding but it was no longer completely unbearable. And I could see and walk again. ai was light headed but i could work through it... for now. </p><p>"You okay?" He asked and I nodded. I regretted nodding and moving my head so much increasing my headache. He noticed and let out a small laugh. "You sure?"</p><p>"Yes." I returned the small laugh. "Though I could use some ice." </p><p>"We'll get ice as soon as we take out these last 10 teams." He said with a determined fist. </p><p>"10 was just a guess you know." </p><p>"A good guess." </p><p>"No, a comforting guess." I corrected and he didn't disagree. </p><p>"Actually I think I counted 7." A voice said to our right and me and Jean big sighed dramatically slinging our heads back in exhaustion. And yet again it hurt my head more to move. </p><p>I saw two blondes come through the trees. The familiar short hair, tall and muscular, intimidating Reiner. And with him was Christa. </p><p>It was a funny match, a tall muscle boy, and probably the shortest girl here. I knew she was strong in her own way but if you didn't know and you only passed her on the street you would assume she was weak and small and couldn't defend herself and especially not anyone else. Though shockingly it was Reiner wearing the head band leaving the girl in the defensive position.</p><p>Jean and Renier were fighting and the girl was just staring at me with angry determination in her eyes. We both had the same determination look in our eyes though I knew I could take her. It wasn't because I was underestimating how strong she was. I knew how strong she was, I spent three years with her and she is really good. But I knew that I could realistically take her in a fight and her hesitation told me she knew the same. She also had a look of curiosity probably from blood dripping down my face. But just like when I was fighting Ymir, I forgot about Renier and he was now charging right for me. Jean desperately chasing him holding his arms out in hope to pull him back. </p><p>Renier charged at me and I ran straight back at him. It shocked him but didn't slow him down. Right before he reached me I swerved out of the way and I grabbed his arms and kicked his back into the ground. It shocked him but he didn't waist time being surprised. He rolled himself around and jumped back to his feet. He threw a punch but I bended my back and my hands landed on the ground. I kicked my legs up and flipped back up to my feet. Again taking him by surprise. The girl now running at me but I moved out of the way with out looking back and she ran right into her teammate. I used this and pushed her more into him causing them to stumble backwards. Renier tried supporting them both. Jean finally caught up and was surprised at how well I was doing on my own. The girl went to tackle me and I slid out the way. She kicked my leg but I saved myself with a cartwheel and landed back on my feet. </p><p>I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back the same way Ymir did to me but I didn't give her a chance to counter attack. I shoved her into the ground and went to renier. But before I got there the girl tripped me. I summersaulted so not to fall on my face and grabbed Jean off of renier and yelled at him to take care of the girl. He looked at me with confusion but nodded waisting no time with arguing and went after her. Renier just as confused took a split second to look at me and that's when I kicked him in the chest. It stumbled him but didn't make him fall. He went to grab my leg but I pulled it down fast and kicked again with my other one. I could tell by the way he would glance at my leg durning the previous fight. He thought it would be my weakness and an easy take down. But now it was my turn to show him it wasn't a weakness. </p><p>I kicked again but this time in his face. His lip bled and he looked angry now. He charged at me but I shifted around his body and jumped on his back and stole the band right off his head. Now with pure adrenaline and shock that that had actually worked, I jumped off and ran faster than I had in a long time. </p><p>"JEAN RUN!" I yelled and he looked and smiled when he saw the head band. We both laughed in amazement as we ran. But I stoped at the realization I was short and Renier knew it was a disadvantage, he had longer legs and could run faster. But I was more agile and could adjust easier. I was also at a disadvantage that my head was throbbing now from jumping around and running made things no easier. I could barely keep my eyes open at this point. Jean took my hand and sprinted picking up my pace a little without completely making me fall on my face. "Take this!" You can run faster!" I handed the headband to Jean just as Reiner caught up to us. </p><p>He looked at me with confusion. "I'll keep up I promise! You can run faster! So just go! I'm right behind you I promise." I shoved it in his hand as he nodded. He let go of me and picked up his pace. I counted only 30 more seconds until they were out. I was about to fall to the ground completely nauseated but not 5 seconds later I was tackled face first into the ground. I cried in pain as I smacked the wound on my head right into the ground. 20 seconds. Jean heard my cry and looked back. " NO! Keep going I'm okay!" as much as it hurt to do so, I yelled and he kept going. </p><p>I laughed and fought the girl off me. We both knew at this point there was nothing either of us could do. We just had to wait and see it play out with Jean and Renier.</p><p>We both gasped when Reiner jumped and tackled Jean to the ground and ripped the band out of his hand. Jean groaned and now me and the blond girl were running as fast as we could. Before I could process it, two people jumped in front of me. I dropped and slid on my knees ducking their attack but the girl behind me didn't act as quick. </p><p>"Eren! Get Christa I got this one!" A girl yelled from behind me as I ran. </p><p>"JEAN!" I yelled and his attention was brought to me and his eyes panicked. Renier looked behind him and saw his teammate getting attacked and they both sprinted our way. Jean almost made his way to me when I was kicked right in the jaw and flew right into the ground. I groaned in pain but didn't let it stop me. Annie, she was standing in front of me in her fighting stance and I got in mine and not 1 second later I was tackled to the ground from my side by Eren. He took my headband off and I panicked. He laughed in victory but Annie then tackled him off me to get both of our bands. I jumped to my feet and Armin was running out from behind a tree. He didn't look like he was running at me but I was in his way to whoever he was going after. Annie and Eren were wrestling fighting For mine and Erens band. While they were distracted I swooped in and took mine back with only 20 more seconds on my clock. I kept wondering where Jean was but when I looked he was occupied with Renier and now Mikasa. Where is Christa? I heard laughing and a thump to the ground. I turned around and a new team arrived, Connie and Sasha. </p><p>Jesus Christ.. even more. </p><p>Sasha was fighting another guy that just showed up. I sighed in exhaustion. Marco was now here with another girl. Connie, where was he? I turned and saw Armin running and hiding. It wasn't a bad idea. Everyone but one team was right here, so if he could hide no one could steal his head band. But it also left his partner out here defending no one but herself, though she seemed to handle it okay. </p><p>"ZATANA!" I heard Jean yell and I looked and saw Mikasa running towards me. Connie then swooped in. Not to help me but to take Renier's, Mikasa just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. </p><p>I almost thought of helping someone, Christa looked so exhausted fighting so hard against people so much bigger than her. But that's not my goal. Eren got away from Annie and came right back for me. I sighed and charged right back at him. I went to dodge his throw but he expected me to dodge and counter attacked. He punched me in the stomach and I slouched over but didn't let it take too much of me I shifted around him and pushed him away. He turned around and swooped his leg to trip me. I jumped up and kicked his chest and then punched his jaw drawing a small bit of blood from his mouth that he spit out when he fell on his butt. I went to grab his headband but then Mikasa crashed into me and my head smashed right into the ground. I was seeing stars but I didn't let this completely stop me. I fought against her but yet again I was in the same situation that I was in with Bertholdt. Though I couldn't do that again without passing out from pain. </p><p>"Jean!" I choked trying to get his help. I heard him running towards me but Mikasa was obvious mad at me. I didn't know why she was mad at me but she was genuinely trying to hurt me whilst trying to get my hand band. </p><p>I heard a groan in annoyance. It was from Renier. His head band had been stolen for too long. They were out. I heard a victorious laugh from Connie. </p><p>Mikasa put one hand on my throat and tried using her other hand to get my head band but now my hands were free. I used both to stop her hand from getting to my head band but I couldn't hold my breath much longer with the pressure she was applying to my throat. My hands went to the one on my throat and she snatched my headband but even after she got it she didn't let go. I coughed and kept hitting her arm to let go. Jean charged at her and pried her off of me and pushed her to the ground. </p><p>"Mikasa!" Jean yelled shocked at how far she took things. I coughed and gasped for air. Jean took my headband and grabbed my hand and now we were running as fast as the both of us could. I was behind him but his hand was clasped to mine basically dragging me. </p><p>I wondered where Levi was. Was he watching us? We're they off on there own waiting for us? Was he back at the starting point knowing that at some point we would have to go back there, just waiting for us so he could win at the end and not put any effort? We kept running until we were far enough to take even a few second break to breathe. I don't think any of us realized how intense this was gonna get. All of us suddenly so competitive against our fellow comrades. Suddenly the need to win and prove ourselves burning in all of us. The fact that the Commander, Captain, and Section commander were here didn't help our desire to win and prove ourselves. </p><p>I knew as a fact Levi was still in the game. It made me paranoid wondering where he was. I knew he would win but the thought of it made me angry for some reason. Thinking about him made me angry. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Jean asked. I looked at him confused but noticed how hard my fists were clenched. It wasn't until I rested my jaw that I realized how hard I was clenching my teeth. </p><p>"Nothing." I said and sat down and rested my arms on my knees. I put a hand on my throat feeling the bruise Mikasa had made. It hurt to talk but I knew the damage wasn't too bad to hold a grudge. It hurt but it wouldn't take longer to heal than the wound on my head. </p><p>"That looks painful." Jean said taking a step closer and reaching for my face. His fingers griped my chin and tilted my head back and examined the bruise around my throat. He didn't seem to notice how awkward this was for me until he looked at me again and noticed how hard I was avoiding eye contact. He let go of my chin and cleared his throat. It was okay, it really was, he was just making sure I was okay. But the tension now was what was so awkward. "Your face looks like crap... you got blood all over it. Is your leg okay?" He asked as if he knew how annoyed I would be by that question. I scoffed and aggressively rolled my eyes. He laughed teasingly and we stood back up and sighed knowing at any moment someone was gonna jump through the trees and attack us. </p><p>"We could go into the field." I suggested. </p><p>"The trees give us protection."</p><p>"The exact reason no one else will be there, no one can sneak up on us there." I shrugged. </p><p>"Well.. why not." He said and we turned to the direction and made our way to the giant field. </p><p>I turned around with a feeling someone was looking at me but I saw no one. I squinted but kept walking. I was paranoid and I knew I was. Connie and Sasha walked past us. Neither had a head band. They were laughing not seeming too defeated. Probably how we all wish we were acting. They looked at it as a game and were sad they didn't win but shrugged it off. </p><p>“Congrats for making it into the top 5." Sasha waved. "Erens and Mikasa are probably a hundred feet behind you guys." She put her hand to block one side of her mouth as if she was whispering, though she wasn't. I nodded in appreciation and we picked up our pace. </p><p>"Have you seen Le- Captain Levi?" I asked and she smiled at me but quickly whipped it off. </p><p>"No I haven't, not since the start. I saw him take a few head bands and head towards the woods but haven't seen him once ever since. Do you think someone could have-" </p><p>"No." I laughed. And she nodded and they kept walking. </p><p>"Stop helping them Sasha!" Someone yelled from behind us. Closer than I imagined. I was tackled face first into the ground by Eren... again. I groaned in annoyance and elbowed him hard in the stomach and manoeuvred myself out from under him and snatched his headband. Two seconds later some one, yet again tackled me from behind slamming me right back into the ground stealing their band back. She handed it back to Eren. I couldn't move, she was sitting on me and my stomach was flat on the ground. She tore my head band off but Jean swooped in and stole it back. Mikasa gasped a little and got off me. I thought about not getting up and just staying here and not fighting. But groaned when I realized I had to do this. </p><p>Annie and Armin creeped up behind us but I noticed them. "So did everyone follow us?" Jean laughed in annoyance. </p><p>Annie was again across from me in her fighting stance. I rolled my eyes at her apparent always expressionless face and the exhaustion I felt after being tackled at least twice by everyone here besides Armin. She went to attack and I kicked her leg and it stumbled her. Armin went to attack for Annie but I ducked and pushed him out of the way. I felt bad, he was always so nice to me and was my good friend. Jean fought off Mikasa and Eren and now I had to fight off Armin and Annie. Annie grabbed my arm and shoved it in my back I hooked my leg behind hers and pushed back like I had done with Ymir. She fell back and now Armin went to hit me. I went to dodge his attack but he was expecting it. He shifted around me and pushed me, I caught myself in a push up position and rolled back up to my feet. Armin went to throw a punch, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, then grabbed his headband and threw him into Annie. I took off as fast as I could. Now I was running and desperately reaching for the field. Once again i felt bad for taking it from armin but i tried to push away the guilt. </p><p>They chased me for a while but seemed to not care after 30 seconds or so. They were both smart, probably realizing this as just a game and not actually benefiting much or any of our overall score. </p><p>I ran back and Mikasa had over powered Jean. My turn. After she had tackled me 3 times it was my turn. I tore her off Jean and she fell right into the ground. All of us were completely exhausted, near giving up but we kept pushing, at this point we all realized that Levi and his partner were still out there and we didn't stand much of a threat. </p><p>"What are the rules on teaming up?" Jean asked almost reading my mind. </p><p>"He didn't say any." Mikasa answered as we all panted just barely ourselves on the ground. </p><p>"Well if he didn't say it, then I guess it's okay? Right?" I asked. </p><p>"It's our only way." Jean said and Eren scoffed. Mikasa looked at him and shrugged. </p><p>"Fine." Eren gritted his teeth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Finals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikasa and Eren walked on my right and Jean to my left. No one was saying anything. I was never one to be bothered by silence, but this one was awkward and not just for me. Everyone seemed to just be looking around or sighing trying to think of the least awkward thing to say to fill the silence. Maybe a plan? </p><p>"The clouds are coming in heavy, it's probably going to rain soon. We need to find Levi and Hange before it rains, it will be more annoying to fight them in the rain so we need a plan now." Jean said. Hange, that's her name, noted. I was never one for remembering names. I could remember if I talked to them a couple times but if I hear it once and I don't pay much attention to them I probably won't remember. It took me probably a whole year to remember all my classmates names and I spent every day with them. But I wanted to remember this one. She was nice to me and a friend to Levi. I knew I met her before but it was 8 years ago and like I said I'm not good with names. </p><p>"We team up on him what more do you want?" Eren scoffed. </p><p>"Well theres two of them.." Jean shrugged. </p><p>"And there is four of us." </p><p>"They are professionals Eren." Mikasa glanced at Eren. "They are better than us. Levi is humanities strongest soldier, it's not gonna be easy." Mikasa said and Eren rolled his eyes but accepted it. </p><p>"So maybe we split up, maybe they don't know we partnered up, two of us are bait, then the other two come in and surprise attack." I suggested, no one opposed. "Okay so me and Jean will walk back into the woods and you guys will walk about 100 feet to the left and come in a couple minutes after us. But be stealthy. Watch all around you. If you guys somehow find him first then call out for us we shouldn't be too far." </p><p>"Oh so you guys get to him first? We do all the fighting and are weak so then you swoop in and steal our hands?!" Eren questioned. </p><p>"You think we won't have to fight? I thought I was being nice by giving you guys the advantage of the surprise attack. Would you prefer to be the decoy and risk being jumped and possibly taken out before we even see them?!" I barked back. </p><p>Eren rolled his eyes, "Fine, we will be the surprise attackers, but I'm not gonna cry for help if we get beaten." He scoffed and crossed his arms. </p><p>"Fine." I scoffed back and crossed my arms right back and planted my foot. </p><p>"Okay, let's go I'd rather not get caught in the rain." Mikasa said to Eren nodding her head to the left. Eren stomped past me and they went on their way. Jean and me looked at each other and shrugged. </p><p>"Alright, let's go." He sighed and we walked back towards the wood. My fist was clenched tight. The thought of even getting one hit in made me keep going. Why was I so angry at Levi? </p><p>We entered the woods and immediately our senses were heightened. Jean was always looking up and around us while I kept my eyes ahead of us with consistent glances to the sides of us. </p><p>I heard laughing and I nearly jumped into Jean from surprise. She scared me, it was so quiet and I wasn't expecting to hear laughing. Jean steadied me and pointed up at the tree branches high up and slightly to the right of us. </p><p>"Awe, never mind you guys would make a great couple! Too bad for Levi though right?" Hange said and covered her mouth smiling and elbowing Levi. Me and Jean looked at each other and I jumped away from him and he took his hand off my arm with force as if a magnet was strapped to his arm pulling it back to him. Our awkward efforts to get away from each other made Hange laugh again. Levi just stood with his back rested on the tree, he looked like he was cleaning dirt from under his fingernails. Uninterested in us completely. That made me angry. He knew how much stronger than us that he was, he couldn't even look at us directly. Oh god I hope Eren and Mikasa were close and didn't reveal themselves too soon. </p><p>"Where's the other two?" Levi finally said. "I'm assuming you guys either took them out or you all partnered together. You wouldn't be looking for us if they were still out there." He pointed out. I wasn't surprised he was right. We avoided them the whole game to fight for the highest place in the game we could get.</p><p>I wasn't gonna say anything but Jean chipped in. "We took two out in the field." Jean said, not necessarily lying. We did take Armin and Annie out in the field. They said nothing about Eren and Mikasa directly. </p><p>One of Levi's eyebrows raised so slightly I wouldn't have seen if I wasn't looking for his reaction. He stood up straight and they hopped down from branch to branch and made their way to the ground. </p><p>"Let's get this over with, I'm annoyed it's went on this long and it's about to start raining." Levi rolled his eyes. He was right it had increasingly gotten a lot darker with in the past few minutes. </p><p>"Your head doesn't look so good." Hange inspected with a frown. </p><p>"Well you won't either after this fight." I said taking my stance. It was unlike me to say that to someone I didn't know well. </p><p>"Ooo spunky," she smiled. "I like this one Levi." She glanced at him, and then ran at me. My eyes went wide and I froze for half of a second. My defender Jean didn't freeze for even that long, he went right for her. Levi wore the headband. It almost made me laugh. He looked at me and I felt my face scrunch in anger. I charged at him yelling. He wasn't expecting it, he looked surprised or confused by the slightest eyebrow lift that he made. </p><p>He made no movement as I ran towards him meaning he was going to block me instead of dodge. If he was going to dodge he would have taken a sturdier foot stance. Meaning, though I was the one going for the first attack, I would have to be the one to dodge his counter attack. I reached him and he raised his hand to grab mine but I expected it. I bent backwards and his hand went right over my face. He actually looked shocked. I raised back up and now I was behind him. I went to strike but he easily moved. </p><p>"You've improved." He noted. </p><p>"It's been 8 years." I gritted my teeth. And his eye lifted slightly looking as if piecing something together. He went to swing his legs to knock into mine and knock me off my feet. I knew exactly why he made this move. I bent back backwards again. My hands landing on the ground and I kicked my legs over doing a flip now back on my feet. </p><p>"Your leg is still weak." He said. </p><p>"It's not, but these people-" </p><p>"They use it against you, see it as your weakness so they go for your injury and now it's bruised or weakened again." He finished. I said nothing in response. </p><p>I saw Mikasa and Eren running discreetly past trees behind Levi. I charged at Levi to get his attention on me. I actually got one of my hands on him. I kicked him square in the chest. He grabbed my hand and twisted it making me yelp in pain. He did it so effortlessly it made me angry. I stomped on his foot and he let go of my hand and squinted his eyes at me in annoyance. I ran but ducked under his arm, shifted my way behind him and pushed him. It barley made him stumble but it felt nice to get at least a couple good hits in even if neither really had much of an effect on him. </p><p>I glanced on Jean to check on him. He was in the same positions as me. Clearly out matched, keeping his distance but taking every opening possible to his advantage as he could with out putting him in a bad position. One tiny glance away was all it took for Levi to get me on the ground. I groaned in pain and he stood over me holding me to the ground. His foot in my stomach. He lowered himself taking his foot off my stomach and replacing it with his knee which was some how worse. He grabbed my face as I tried to pry it off with my hand but he grabbed both my hands with only one of his. He angled my chin up and I squirmed and gasped but he seemed unbothered. </p><p>His fingers on my chin the same as Jean earlier. He was looking at my bruise. I intensely watched him aware of every movement he made even if it was slight. He looked me in the eyes and then back at my throat. And than to my forehead. And pulled my chin  down. Inspecting my injuries. My breathing was fast in a panic and I continued to squirm. Now he looked at the wound on my head and his eyebrow curved up slightly and he took his hand to wipe the blood dripping down. I had been so preoccupied I forgot to do that myself. Blood had dropped all the way down the side of my face. Before he could make another movement. His head picked up hearing the crunch of a leaf and a stomp behind him. But not quick enough. Mikasa took him right off me. Eren now with Jean, I heard Hange laugh with competition. </p><p>"Finally! A challenge!" She smiled and laughed. Jean seemed angered and I heard him grunt and charge at her. I speared no second to get back up. Me and Mikasa both now fighting Levi together. It was so small I might have imagined it but it looked like Levis lip barely curled with the same thought as Hange. Competition. Mikasa was a better fighter than me and I knew that. Better by miles. But I had to do what I could. So now Levi had more of a challenge. I knew in reality he could beat us both but it was only a game. Though I doubt he will let us win for the benefit of our feelings. </p><p>We all moved almost in sync. If someone was watching Im sure it was like a dance for them to watch. It looked like we had all been practicing the moves for weeks memorizing them all together. It was almost satisfying how in sync we all were. Everyone a quick thinker. Predicting the next person move. So if I wanted to get any attack on Levi it had to be something completely unpredictable. </p><p>Mikasa was truly talented, she took every opportunity to hit Levi that she could. If i was distracting him, she made sure to attack. But even still Levi could predict it and dodge. </p><p>Mikasa thought the same as me by the glance she paid me that I saw in the corner of my eye. What could we do that would be so unpredictable? If Mikasa could distract him from me for even a half a second I could work around him, jump on his back and peal the head band off him. Throw it at Mikasa and she could run. Mikasa was taller than Levi, so she had longer legs and just maybe could run even one step faster than Levi. That's all we needed something small. Though we also had Hange. If she wanted to she could ditch the boys and chase after us. </p><p>I widened my eyes at Mikasa and somehow by one look she seemed to read my mind. She gritted her teeth and went to attack Levi, no holding back. Just enough to distract Levi from me long enough to twist around him. I jumped on his back making him groan and stumble back with me. I did it, I took him by surprise. I pealed the headband off and threw it at Mikasa. She full speed sprinted. Hange like I thought went right after her. Levi did too but I pulled him back as much as I could with my weight. It made me realize how talented Hange really was. If they boys were completely distracting her she wouldn't have been able to focus on Levi when I got his head band. </p><p>Levi grabbed my hands that wrapped around his neck and pried me off him and threw me on the ground. I groaned but Jean and Eren were there to pick me up. Levi sprinted to Hange and Mikasa. Jean took off with them me and Eren were running but not as fast. Then something occurred to me. Definitely unpredictable honestly I doubted it would even work. Somewhere along fighting Hange Jean seemed to get hurt. He was holding the side of his stomach and clenching his teeth. They all fought, Hange got the head band back and that's when I noticed Eren didn't have his anymore. Why didn't Levi take mine when he was looking at my head? I ran to the trees and picked up a stick and pulled the pocket knife out that I kept in my boot and I shaved the stick to a point at the top. </p><p>Mikasa stole Erens band back and we were finally catching back up to them. Levi heard us and he hand went right out to me. I didn't expect it with the fight he was in with Jean but he forcefully grabbed the headband off my head. It was so agressive I'm not sure if it was on purpose but the wound on my head was right in the middle of my forehead right where he grabbed. It yanked my foreword and and I yelped in pain from one touch to my wound. Eren and Jean jumped at him to get my head band back and in the process Levi stole Erens and swiftly moved out from their attacks and they carelessly ran into each other instead. </p><p>I brought the sharpened stick up and aimed right for my head band. It hung loosely in Levi's hand while he ran from Jean and Eren. I closed one eye just to make sure but opened it again when I was sure. I threw it right for my band as hard as I could so it would go as far as it could so Jean could snatch it. </p><p>It pierced right through and did exactly when I wanted. It stabbed right into the ground and held up while we all ran for it. In my head everything seemed like slow motion. Mikasa and Hange behind me and Levi, Jean and Eren in front running for my band. Me in the middle of all of it waiting for the 25 seconds I had left to end. </p><p>Everything seemed slow and i swear i was seeing double, though maybe that was my head wound talking. </p><p>Jean jumped for my band and it reset the clock. He looked at me un sure what to do. Levi was blocking him from me. I was about to run to him but Hange grabbed me and pushed me back down. </p><p>Jean seemed still a bit dizzy from running full force into Eren a moment ago and as did Eren. Levi took advantage of this when Eren ran at him. Eren grabed his band resetting his clock at only 10 seconds left but Levi moved out of the way for his attack and yanked his band right back and Eren tripped into the ground. Jean got in his stance but Levi just hooked his foot under Jeans and he fell right to his back. </p><p>They groaned and Levi walked back to me. I jumped up dizzily. I hit Levi right in the chest. Though it looked like there was two Levi’s from how dizzy I was. He squinted his eyes but didn't stop me. It wasn't a strong hit and it didn't even stop make him flinch. I was still trying to get the stars in my vision to go away I groaned and hit him again. </p><p>"YOU JERK!" I yelled and punched his chest over and over. Neither of the teams were fighting anymore. Levi had both of our headbands and we didn't really have much time left. "YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled again with tears trying to force their way on me. I didn't notice when it had started but it had started drizzling rain very lightly. I was aware of it now feeling it trickle on my head reinforcing myself that it was rain and not tears on my face though I really wasn't sure anymore. My head still spinning and my vision still off, though he was right in front of me I think I managed to miss a couple swings and my punches were as weak as I'd thrown since I was a kid but all I had right now. I didn't know why he wasn't stopping me and I had the feeling no one else did either. </p><p>"Give it back you jerk!" I cried. "That's my head band!" I clawed for it with one hand still hitting him with my other. He sighed and this time grabbed my hands. </p><p>"Hey." Was all he said and I looked at him. His grasp on my hands was so effortless it was as if he was reminding me of how weak I was right now. My arms hung loosely and I could still barley see straight. I was completely exhausted from fighting and running nearly nonstop all day. No food or water in hours. “You might have a concussion. You need to calm down.” He said and my knees caved before me and now it was raining harder and I was crying. It was so embarrassing I tried stopping as hard as I could but it only made it worse. </p><p>"You left! When I needed you!" I yelled at him picking my face up from looking at the ground. "My leg was shattered and I couldn't even stand! I couldn't walk for a year! My brother and my best friend died on the same day!! My mother and father were gone! He was all I had left! And he died! And then! Then all I had was you left! And you left me! And I know you didn't have that much of a say in the matter and that's why im so ANGRY! Cause I can't even be as mad at you as I want to be! I want to hate you for leaving when I needed you the most! You were all I had left and my whole life was gone in one day. But you had to, whether you wanted to or not! So it's not fair! And you didn’t even write me back when i wrote you letters! ASSHOLEb I want to hate you but my stomach turns and aches because I know it wasn't your fault, but you're such a jerk! Not even giving me a second glance when fighting me. So confident that you'll win that you won't pick your head up for one glance. I know you'll win, I know it! But you don't have to rub it in!" I cried and pushed his leg barely making him sway. </p><p>He didn't say anything. He just let me cry for a minute and then stuck his hand out to help me up. I took a few breaths and accepted his hand and stood up. I took my head band back from him. My time way up. The game was over but it was mine so I took it back. Then I let go and walked past him, Jean tried to stop me but I just shoved passed him though I know I was walking unsteadily still trying to see right in front of me clearly. I knew everyone was staring me and I know the embarrassment I'd feel for it later. Though I didn't have room to be embarrassed there was nothing I could do to prevent it. I stormed past them all and walked myself back to the camp where everyone was waiting. </p><p>"Wheres your team mate cadet?" The commander asked. I stopped walking and handed him my headband. He looked at me confused. I glanced at Erwin and he let himself smile at me. I looked away without returning the smile which made me feel bad but I made my way to the others. Connie and Sasha were the first to greet me, with smiled and cheers. </p><p>"You guys did great!" Sasha smiled. </p><p>"I was surprised when you got mine but now that I think I shouldn't have been! You're really strong and smart. People underestimate you." Armin smiled.</p><p>When I sniffled it was like they all tilted their head in confusion at the exact same time.</p><p>"Thank you guys." I smiled and let out a small laugh. They turned their heads back up and smiled with me and continued telling their own experiences while the others returned shortly after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>